


Bobbing Along

by jovialTyphoon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Swimming, little ole ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jovialTyphoon/pseuds/jovialTyphoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan notices Gamzee watching him swim out to sea everyday. When he realizes that his swims are something that only hurt his matesprit he sets his mind to fixing the problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bobbing Along

It was just another sunset dipping slowly below the yawning waves of the ocean. Eridan was already coming in from his swim. He'd been up hours and hours before the night almost beginning in daylight. The dark depths of the sea would protect him but he had to test his theory.

He'd been noticing a trend as he came back in from his swims. Each time he came up for a rare breath above the water he would spot a familiar dark silhouette peering at him from the shore. By the time he got back, however, the person would be gone without even a trace of footsteps in the sand. It was no mystery who this peeping shadow was, though. Eridan sighed, bubbles tickling his gills as he pumped his legs up and down, propelling him powerfully through the depths. 

Gamzee Makara. His matesprit.

He was so flushed for Gamzee, truly…but he also wanted the indigo to be completely honest with him. Those long wistful sighs that sometimes pierced the silence when Eridan came in from his swims to towel off did not go as unnoticed as Gamzee must have thought.

It was funny, in a strange way. If Eridan so much as stared off into space with a serious expression, Gamzee would be there prodding him, trying to get an idea of how he was feeling and how he could personally make it better. Then the moment Eridan turned around to ask how Gamzee was the clown would clam up like…well a clam…and try and seem like everything was peaches and cream.

Eridan wanted to shake his head at the very thought of it, but he was at the moment streamlining towards the surface, fins laid back, ready for the experiment. He'd left so early in the day for a purpose. He wanted to see how much Gamzee really noticed his absence. He'd left while the other was sleeping. Usually, Eridan would leave at any given time, but the other troll would generally be awake. If Gamzee noticed he was gone and was standing out on the shore like he usually was…then there was a problem. A problem that would have to eventually be addressed. And sooner rather than later. 

He slowed as he approached the surface then peeked above the waves, tilting his head back to hide his horns for maximum sneakiness. His breath hitched in his throat a bit as he saw that same figure braving the potentially harmful rays of the sun just to wait. And wait. And wait. Who knew how long he had been out there.

As he ducked beneath the water again his heart was breaking. He couldn't give this up. He couldn't give swimming up. It was a part of him. He was a seadweller. He needed this.

But…

He knew it must kill Gamzee to see him come and go. The more he thought about it, the more Eridan realized that he was treating Gamzee like Gamzee's lusus used to, if not in a more mild way. Coming and going and coming and going. Rather than days it was mere hours but it still must scare Gamzee out of his mind. Eridan would never leave him…but Gamzee had a way with convincing himself that some of the most ridiculous things were true.

He had to fix this.

Somehow.

-

 

As he pulled himself out of the water, he stared off at Gamzee's hive, now home. Like usual, it looked as if nothing was out of place. As if Gamzee was asleep this whole time. Of course, Eridan knew otherwise. He huffed a little bit as he trudged up to the hive, water dripping from his body. He made his way to the room he and Gamzee shared. It looked as if Gamzee had gone as far as to crawl back into the recuperacoon just to keep up his act. Eridan shook his head as he headed to the bathroom to towel off and change.

The real question now was how to approach Gamzee about it. 

"Mnnnnnnn…"

There was a sloshy splat kind of sound from the other room that was immediately followed by the slimy appearance of Gamzee. Eridan wrinkled his nose at the bed head even though he thought it was cute.

"G'mornin, prince," Gamzee yawned, stalking towards the other with the intent to smooch. Eridan frowned and backed away.

"You could at least wwash up before you try an' put your grimy hands all ower me," he scowled, pulling his shirt over his head, careful of his horns. Gamzee only chuckled as he made his way to the sink. But - surprise - he whirled around and left a nice green splotch on Eridan's cheek with a kiss before he began to wash up. Eridan only hissed a little before pulling his pants up and strolling out of the room, wiping at his cheek vigorously as if he didn't like the kiss. He could hear Gamzee purring and chuckling as he left. The maniac.

He walked to the kitchen, thinking about how he should talk to Gamzee. Or how he should even attempt to fix the problem. Once there, he poured himself some water and sat at the table deep in thought. Eventually, Gamzee stalked into the room, face paint applied. He made his way over to the fridge to pull out a pie, and he proceeded from there to sit adjacent to Eridan. Then, in a way that could only be described as disgustingly fascinating the Capricorn stuck his fingers into the violent green mix, pulled them out, and slurped up some of the sopor. Eridan was used to the display by this point but it didn't stop him from sighing a little in amusement at his matesprit. 

While the other was busy doing god knows what to the pie, Eridan was still thinking. He should probably just be honest and up front about the whole thing. It would be the best for both of them. Once he figured out how exactly Gamzee felt then he would be able to come up with a solution. Hopefully.

The obvious solution would be to invite Gamzee out to his swims with him. But, Eridan knew that was a terrible idea. He knew Gamzee couldn't swim and he knew the other was all but terrified of the ocean due to an incident in his younger sweeps where he had nearly drowned. It was really a wonder he'd lived so close to water all this time.

"Whatcha thinkin' about, my fishy friend?" Gamzee mumbled through a mouthful of sopor, his ears swiveled around in interest at the Aquarius. Apparently Eridan's thoughtful silence had been noticed. 

Eridan blinked at the other for a moment before replying, "Just wwonderin' wwhy you'we been wwatchin' me swwim eweryday."

Gamzee looked up from his meal with a completely deadpan expression. Silence surrounded them for a few seconds before Gamzee shrugged and returned to his pie.

"Look, Gam, I'm serious," Eridan frowned, leaning towards the other from across the table. "I knoww you're wwatchin'. I'we seen you out there ewery time…an' I saww you at sunset today too."

Gamzee just continued eating, but Eridan could tell the other was getting uncomfortable.

"Gam, just tell me. You'we been sighin' all ower the place since I started takin' those swwims. You can tell me if it's bumming' you out or wwhatewer."

A really obviously forced chuckle escaped from Gamzee's lips.

"Nothin's motherfuckin' wrong, babe. You've got yourself all riled up over nothin'. You love your swims; that's enough for me."

Eridan sighed in frustration. This was just like Gamzee to steer the conversation completely clear of his own thoughts and emotions and towards anyone else's. Really, he didn't know what he had hoped to gain from talking to Gamzee about it. The other just wouldn't open up. 

"Oh, so you'we somehoww owercome your intense phobic reaction to the ocean then? That's wwhy you wwere starin at it all a sunset? The danger a the sun wwasn't enough for you so you decided to risk it all on the shore?" he scoffed, "You knoww wwhat I think your real phobia is? Me somehoww losin' all a my sense and leawin' you. Bein' alone is your real phobia. Wwell, I'm not goin' to motherfuckin' leawe you, Gam."

He stared at the other. But Gamzee, motherfuckin' Gamzee, slowly revealed a grin, reached across the table and pulled Eridan into a tight hug.

"Awwww, ain't that the sweetest thing I've ever heard. I love you too, Eribro."

As Gamzee nuzzled his cheek against Eridan's, the highblood could only growl half-heartedly and resist the urge to facepalm.

He wasn't going to get through to him. Eridan was going to have to take matters into his own hands. So while he gave Gamzee a tight squeeze and a kiss on the forehead, he plotted. He wasn't going to let Gamzee suffer silently if he had anything to say about it.

-

 

"Where we goin', prince?" Gamzee grinned lazily, tugging on Eridan's hand as they walked inland.

"You'll just have to wwait an' see, Gam. I'm not gonna spoil it for you."

Gamzee exaggerated a sigh of disappointment before returning to his smiling. Soon, however, they stopped and Gamzee wasn't smiling quite so brightly. Eridan had gone through a bit of trouble for this scheme. He'd been amazed at how difficult it was to alchemize something as ordinary as a tire tube. But there it was sitting by a small river that, of course, ran it's course to the ocean. Gamzee let go of Eridan's hand and looked to him for an explanation. Rolling his eyes at the other, Eridan tried to lighten up the intense awkwardness that was slowly building up.

"Don't look at me like I kicked a baby barkbeast, Gam. I'm just- I'm just tryin' to find a wway for us both to hawe wwhat wwe wwant," he muttered.

Trying to create a cheery attitude, Gamzee responded, "But I already told ya, as long as you're happy swwimmin' then so am I. You don't need to get all up in a craze over me-"

"But that's just it, Gam," Eridan interrupted almost laughing with frustration, "I am up in a craze about you. For fuck's sake, I'm in lowe wwith you. By definition that's sorta in a craze, right? I care about you a lot an' I wwant for us both to be happy…" He pulled Gamzee back to him and held him tight.

"I love ya too, but…" his indigo eyes trailed towards the flowing water nervously.

Eridan frowned and looked up at Gamzee, unamused. Gamzee made a quiet whimpering sound.

"Gam, you're always tryin' to do stuff for me, an' all you care about is me, an' you never do anythin' or let anyone do anythin' for you. You, Gam. Let me do this for you. Let me do somethin' for you."

"But everything is fine, fish-"

"Everythin' is not fine, Gam. I know you'we been upset. You don't think I can tell? I knoww you're hurtin' wwhen I go out eweryday and leawe you behind. An' I especially knoww that you think I'm gonna up an' leawe you forewer. It's your biggest fear, ewen if you wwon't admit it," Eridan sighed, reaching up to hold Gamzee's face in his hands. Gamzee didn't purr at the touch.

"Let me do somethin' for you."

Gamzee's eyes flickered nervously towards the water again, "I'm just…scared…"

"At least try?"

Gamzee whined a bit.

" ...For me, then?" Eridan baited.

Gamzee almost frowned. He was giving in. Eridan could tell that the other had basically been persuaded with that last bit.

"I'll be absolutely crushed - heart an' soul - if you don't at least try," Eridan said with a hint of sarcasm. He tugged on the other's hand towards the tubes.

Gamzee allowed himself to be dragged forward a couple steps.

"If it'll make you happy…" he said uneasily.

"GREAT. C'mon then," Eridan smiled, prancing over to the set up. He undressed down to his boxers, tossing his clothes any which way. He could always alchemize some more. Gamzee followed suit but much more slowly and constantly keeping an eye on the water a couple feet away. It was definitely going to go tsunami on him.

Meanwhile, Eridan had waded into the water with the tube in his grasp. He felt bad for using Gamzee's feelings… but it was for both of them. It would definitely help him in the long run and this was definitely going to go well. It was going to go well.

Soon, Gamzee was standing on the edge of the bank and staring at Eridan with fearful eyes. Eridan smiled encouragingly. He placed the tubes in the shallowest part of the water.

"Ok, so you just sit dowwn like you wwould a chair, Gam," he explained. 

At Gamzee's tiny snivel he reassured him, "It's ok, I'm holdin' onto the tube. You're not goin' anywwhere."

Gamzee fidgeted near the water for a moment before quickly throwing himself onto the tube. Eridan held the tube tight as it threatened to tip over. The water around them settled and Eridan sighed.

"See? Not so bad….noww wwe're goin' out to the middle, hold onto me," he said as he kicked them towards the current of the river. Gamzee was threatening to cut off all circulation in Eridan's arm with his steel grip, but if it made it any easier for him, Eridan didn't mind. Soon they were floating along. The dark sky had cooled off the water and it was turning out to be a cloudless, pleasant night. Eridan sighed happily as water swished in between his toes and across his skin. Gamzee, however, wasn't faring quite as well. With each droplet of water that happened to splash onto him he emitted a sharp yelp or whine and clawed at Eridan's arm. It was time for the next step.

"Try droppin' your feet in the water an' just holdin' onto the tube," he said in a sweet voice, petting Gamzee's arm.

"I t-think…this is enough for me, prince," he stuttered out in terror as he looked at Eridan.

Yeah, there was no way he would get Gamzee to like the water at this rate. But he had one other trick up his sleeve…

"Close your eyes, then," he said bluntly. Gamzee looked like he was about to argue for a moment and Eridan cut in, "Trust me, Gam. I'we got ya." So, Gamzee closed his eyes.

They floated silently for a bit. Eridan closed his eyes too. Everything was calm except for the water's babbling.

"I guess this is…alright," Gamzee finally admitted to Eridan. The seadweller's fins perked up and his lips parted in a grin.

"Of course it's alright, Gam. I fuckin' told ya. Wwhy wwould I try an' make you do somethin' that wwasn't gonna be alright?" he snorted maybe a little smugly.

Gamzee only sighed, smiled, and twirled his fingers over and into Eridan's hair. Eridan leaned into the touch and purred softly.

The next stretch of silence was a lot more comfortable for both of them. Gamzee basically napping and petting Eridan's hair, Eridan kicking them along when the current was too weak. In his thoughts, Eridan was cheering for his success.

"Hey," Eridan broke the silence.

"Mmmm??" Gamzee murmured.

"If wwe keep doin' this…wwill you stop wwaitin' for me on the shore?" he took Gamzee's hand into his own.

The other only smiled, "I'll never stop waitin on you, fish."

Eridan's heart fluttered a little despite Gamzee's answer. "You knoww wwhat I mean…"

"I know, I know," Gamzee chuckled, pressing his palm to Eridan's cheek, "…and I'll try. I'll to do my best for you…"

Eridan gave him a look.

Gamzee only laughed a little more "…and for me. But mostly for you."

"You are ridiculous."

"Yeah, hehe…"

Eridan stared at his matesprit for a moment before leaning forwards and brushing his lips over the other's. Gamzee kissed back lazily, the hand he had on Eridan's cheek reaching around to rest on the back of his neck and keep him close. When they parted, they realized that their little stream had finally pushed them to the sea. But, Gamzee wasn't scared. He was staring into Eridan's eyes and communicating all the happiness that he was feeling at that exact moment, showing him exactly how he felt.

Their shared hive loomed in the distance.

"You ready to go back?" Eridan asked.

"Nah, we're just floatin'. It's all motherfuckin chill," Gamzee said slowly while adjusting himself in the tube until he was just holding on while his legs dangled in the salty depths. Eridan only stared at him with shock.

"Gotta get used to it if I'm gonna be floatin' around with you everyday while you're swimmin' an' shit," he mumbled.

Eridan could just dive down to the sea floor and scream silently with joy, but he twined his legs around Gamzee's and smiled widely instead. Finally he had gotten his matesprit to open up a bit. Finally he had gotten him into the water with him. Finally he hadn't been fooled with a mask of blind happiness.

But most importantly, he had finally done something for Gamzee.


End file.
